Mobile telecommunication devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and similar devices may be capable of displaying advertisements delivered via the internet. An online merchant may produce an advertising campaign that includes a plurality of advertisements designed for display on such devices and may make the advertisements available to an advertising brokerage. When an opportunity arises to display an advertisement on a mobile device, the mobile device may send a notification of the opportunity to the wireless telecommunication service provider providing service to the mobile device. The service provider may then retrieve an advertisement from the brokerage and transmit the advertisement to the mobile device via the internet.
A user of the mobile device may tap on the advertisement or respond to the advertisement in some other manner to obtain more information about an advertised product or perhaps to purchase an advertised product. An indication that the user has responded to the advertisement may be sent directly to the online merchant or may be sent to the online merchant via the service provider. The online merchant may then provide the requested information to the mobile device or display on the mobile device a screen that allows the user to enter billing information, shipping information, and other information needed to complete an online sales transaction.